


The Sum Of Our Parts

by Vanishiemo



Series: Here In Havenwood [2]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 22:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18904345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanishiemo/pseuds/Vanishiemo
Summary: For weeks, things have been going missing. Small things, but its become noticeable to you as you live alone. You figure you have some kind of animal getting in and making off with stuff, so you start to double check all your doors and windows every night before bed. Then one morning, you hear soft crinkling in the kitchen. you creep out and spot something rustling inside a bag of chips you left out. After sneaking over and quickly closing the bag, you pick it up, hearing a squeak of fright from within.  When you open it up, you find a tiny monster, looking up at you in fear. It looks so very small, and rather roughed up.A person is more than just the sum of their parts. Or, the story of how you met your symbiote.





	The Sum Of Our Parts

Of all the things that came to mind when thinking of potential thieves, this was definitely not one of them. For one, this... thing... was tiny! There's no way it could have been the perp who had been eating their way through your (already understocked) pantry! And they were so goopy, and probably didn’t have any muscles. You couldn't even see a mouth! Could it even eat?

Apparently they could, you thought to yourself as you watched them devour the food you had given them. It was actually pretty interesting to watch, the way they folded around it and absorbed it into themself. As you watched, their mass rippled around the food as they began to break it down, and they gave a full-body quiver as they grew in mass. It was kinda weird how cute you thought it was, all things considered.

...Honestly, you felt kinda stupid for not realizing something was up from the start. You had spent weeks wondering why food always seemed to disappear so fast. _Maybe I just sleepwalk,_ you had thought. _Maybe I’m just forgetful. Or maybe I just bought less than usual and didn’t realize._ Whatever it was, it had been driving you crazy. But never in a million years did you think that someone else was eating it all right under your nose. I mean, what kind of thief would do that?

So imagine your surprise when you came home early to find your chip bag- which you hadn’t even opened yet, much less left sitting out- rustling and crunching like something was inside. At first, you just froze in surprise. Then you wondered what the hell kind of animal could even do that. And then, finally, you unfroze and decided to catch it. The barely audible squeak when you grabbed the bag threw you off, but you didn't let go, even as it thrashed wildly about in terror, hoping that you would release it so that it could escape. It took awhile for it to settle down, but it didn’t stop moving, seeming to go from self-defense to terrified shaking as it realized it couldn’t get free. It definitely pulled at your heartstrings, but you still held tight, too curious as to what you had caught to even contemplate freeing them.

Eventually, when the trembling had subsided somewhat, you decided to open the bag. You had expected to see a squirrel or chipmunk or something. What you saw instead was… definitely not that. To be honest, you weren’t sure what it was. It certainly didn’t look like any animal you had ever seen before. Honestly, it looked more like sentient ooze than anything; it didn’t seem to have limbs or a face, and it didn’t seem to be breathing like it had lungs, and it barely weighed anything, which couldn't be healthy, whatever it was. It did, however, have a mesh of tendrils sticking to the inside of the bag to support itself.

The longer you looked at it, the weirder the whole situation got. Maybe it was some weird kind of fish, or some bizarre kind of octopus? But then, why would it be on land? And why would it be eating all your food? A pair of eyes had suddenly appeared on the thing's face- or what you thought was its face, you couldn't really tell since it was so, you know, goopy- but where did the eyes come from? And was it your imagination, or did it look a little worse for wear…?

As you continued to stare at it in a mix of awe and confusion, its frightened tremors began to subside, and it just stared back at you. “Hey, buddy,” you said gently. They jolted in surprise, making the chip bag rustle. You couldn’t suppress the sympathetic whine you gave in response. Poor thing probably hadn't met a single decent human being. And honestly? You weren't surprised. You knew people could be mean; you had definitely experienced human cruelty firsthand many times in your life, so you could relate.

As your thoughts began to turn away from the creature, you suddenly felt kind of awkward just standing there staring at it, so you slowly shuffled your way over to your table and sat the bag down. You then stared at the bag for a bit, hoping the… whatever it was (you still weren't sure) would crawl out, but it didn't. Maybe it didn't trust you? If so, you weren't surprised. In the shape it seemed to be in, it probably couldn't risk trusting you to not hurt it. But you wanted it to trust you. You didn't know why, but you wanted this creature to trust you so very badly, but you didn't have a clue how to build their trust.

As you stood there thinking, you heard a very slow rustle from the bag, and suddenly an idea hit you- maybe you should give them food! That was why they had snuck in in the first place, right? You gave a self-deprecating chuckle at how long it took you to realize. They had already begun eating their way through your food stocks, so it should have been obvious! But what to feed them? They had eaten their way through most of your pantry, and you weren’t totally sure if they would actually like anything from the freezer, so all that left was the fridge. It was the only place the goopster didn’t seem to have taken food from. Lucky for them, you had some good stuff left. Namely, yogurts and leftovers. 

As you grabbed a few cups of yogurt from the fridge, you glanced back over at the table and saw them suspiciously poke their face out, only to squish back in the bag when they saw you looking their way. It didn't seem to react to the pop of the yogurt lid coming off, or the sound of the garbage can as you threw the lid away. You hadn't bothered with a spoon, since your goopy new pal seemed to be good at eating things anyways. They gave a small jolt when you set the yogurt down in front of the bag, but that was the only reaction it gave. Until they realized that it was food, that is. Then they set upon it, devouring it in mere seconds.

So you opened another cup for it to eat. Then another. Then another, and another, and another, until they had eaten them all. And then they stared expectantly at you, and switched to a very sad attempt at a menacing glare when they realized you didn’t have more food to give them. Because of course a whole eight cups of yogurt wasn’t enough food for such a fearsome goo creature, how could a foolish human like you ever think that such a trite offering would be enough? And despite it very clearly being an attempt at intimidation, you found it ridiculously adorable.

...So, of course, here you were, watching as the goopy little intruder devoured your leftover tater tot casserole. Here’s hoping they don’t eat you out of house and home, huh?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this Tumblr writing prompt. When I saw this prompt, it immediately made me think of Venom. 
> 
> It's been a long time since I last wrote anything, but I'm pretty satisfied with how it turned out. I might add more chapters in the future, but for now it will just be a one-shot.


End file.
